1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire arrangement mechanism of a fan frame, and in particular to a wire arrangement mechanism preventing a power wire from separating from a fan frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power wire of a heat-dissipation fan is often gathered by a wire arrangement mechanism and then connected to a power source in electronic equipment. The wire arrangement mechanism may be formed on ribs of a frame of the heat-dissipation fan to fix and protect the power wire. By the wire arrangement mechanism, the power wire is not separated from or drawn into the heat-dissipation fan due to vibration or wind force during operation thereof. Moreover, by the wire arrangement mechanism, the power wire is not separated from a motor of the heat-dissipation fan due to unexpected drag when the heat-dissipation fan is assembled in the electronic equipment.
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view of a wire arrangement mechanism of a conventional fan. The wire arrangement mechanism comprises a guiding slot 10 and an arranging slot 12. The guiding slot 10 is formed on a rib of a frame of the fan. The arranging slot 12 is formed on an air outlet side of the frame and corresponds exactly to an end of the guiding slot 10. As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, a power wire 2 is disposed in the guiding slot 10. As the arranging slot 12 corresponds exactly to the guiding slot 10, the wire arrangement mechanism is not a closed structure. When subject to improper force, the power wire 2 will be easily separated from the frame through the arranging slot 12, adversely affecting assembly of the fan and the electronic equipment.
Hence, there is a need for a wire arrangement mechanism preventing a power wire from separating from a fan frame.